The electric fuel pump is the heart of an electronic fuel injection system. In most vehicles, the fuel pump is located either inside of, or very close to, the fuel tank. There are two main functions of the fuel pump: pushing fuel from the tank to the injectors and creating sufficient pressure to allow the injectors to deliver the correct amount of fuel under various operating conditions. A weak or failing fuel pump will result, in emissions problems, as well as affect the performance and drivability of a vehicle.
Because electric fuel pumps operate for the entire time a car or other motorized vehicle is running, they are prone to eventual failure. Fuel pump wear can be accelerated by the introduction of a contaminant or debris into the fuel pump that can jam the mechanism and cause the motor to overheat and ultimately fail. Replacing the fuel pump can be a challenging and time consuming process for a vehicle owner. As a result, many vehicle owners make an expensive visit to the mechanic when a fuel pump must be repaired or replaced.
Most fuel pump repairs require a mechanic to use a hydraulic lift or jack to raise the vehicle to allow work to be done from the underside of the vehicle. The fuel tank often must be emptied prior to any fuel pump repairs. Truck liners can also be damaged during a fuel pump replacement or repair on trucks. No device is currently available to allow easy access to a vehicle's fuel pump from above the vehicle.
Hence, there is a need in the art for a convenient to use, inexpensive, durable, safe and effective device for allowing easy access to fuel pumps in a variety of motorized vehicles.